That Charming John Doe
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: A yaoi drama/improvtizaton of Stan's dates with that boy he met at that bar. YAOI SMUTT Ep. Faking Bad


**The Charming John Doe**

A small yaoi dramatization of Stan and that young man in the bar.

Inspired by the ep: Faking Bad

John Doe: name given to an unnamed male.

 **Stan IHE**

I entered the bar, and saw a perfect target, a young teen boy texting with his phone. I approached him and began to asked him a question but he cut he off by asking me if I'd let him by me a drink.

I was taken off guard because of it but I instantly sat in the seat next to him. He started talking and he was surprisingly very interesting and funny. I found myself lost in him; his eyes, his voice, his face, all of it was so intoxicating and all my troubles melted away.

We left the bar, I wasn't even drunk and neither was he, we walked down the street when it started to rain.

We quickly found shelter but we were wet nevertheless. There wasn't much space so we were pretty close together. I gazed into his beautiful eyes and he gazed into mine after brushing some of my blonde hair out of the way.

The rained didn't last that long, and he had a great idea of going to the beach. He took me to his truck and started driving, I smiled as I constantly glanced at him. We made our way and when we got there, he found a nice spot that wasn't too far from the water.

I helped him start a fire to keep us warm, we scooted together and he leaned closer to me. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips, he wanted to kiss me, well I thought about it but I can't decide against it; for now.

I ran giddily past him and it wasn't long that he tackled me to the ground, we tumbled over, smiling and laughing before we came to a stop with me on top.

I looked down at him, he was super cute, I kissed his cheek and lifted his striped shirt. I slid down and licked his belly while my hands unbuttoned his pants.

With a single hand, he raised my gaze to look into his, he brought me to his lips and we kissed. It was long and worth it and I got his jacket off of him. We laid on it as clothes flew off and kisses just piled on.

We lost our lower halves, I still had my panties and he his underwear but he lost his shirt, the same for my ascot.

We were on our sides and I was hungry for him, he was quite the catch. I rested my head on his chest and he rubbed my back, going up to undo my bra. With that one he lifted my shirt, I blushed as he saw my well-built body.

He rolled me over, so I was on my back and my shirt stayed up, giving him a perfect view of my abs and massive pecs.

"Whoa, you must lift a lot, you got a bangin body babe~"-He smiled and it made my heart flutter again.

"Oh it's not that great." I giggled as the most beautiful boy rubbed my chest. I let my hands rest behind my head as I felt his lips on my nipples. I let out a moan as he played with me, he was gentle and romantically slow.

I pulled him up and locked lips with him, having my hands caress his tight backside. I squeeze his cheeks while we kissed, then pulling his underwear down.

He kissed me under the neck as I continued to rub his cakes. They felt like giant firm marshmallows, I couldn't help but mess with him, spreading them and making them bounce.

"Have you ever been pleasured down here?" I asked as I squeezed one of his cheeks.

"Nope."

"Wanna give it a try? Might like it?"

"Sure why not."

"Alright cutie turn around."

He turned around so his cakes where in my face, I sat up so I could give him better service. I had his legs on my shoulders and he had my crotch in his face.

I gasped as I felt him pull at my panties but I wasn't scared, I took his underwear off and stared at his beauty.

I spread his cheeks apart and let my tongue worm around his cherry. While I dabbed his bum with my tongue, he ripped my panties apart. I knew he knew by now.

I moaned as I felt his mouth on my nether region. In response, I dragged my tongue up his member and down to his orbs, then continued to his cherry.

I went in, I heard a groan and felt him shake as my tongue entered him. I wiggled it inside him, letting him get used to it for awhile. To help him relax, I played with his organ, stroking it at various speeds.

I heard him make various sounds but none of which sounded like discomfort. Soon he gave me more pleasurable sounds to work with, his moans were to die for.

I leaned back so my back was on his jacket, he moaned as I serviced his hole.

"Ready for more?"

"Ok but soon it will be your turn."

"Can't wait." Which wasn't a lie, I never felt so alive as I do with him.

I smiled as I slipped a finger inside of him, he let out a startled gasp which sounded so cute. I slowly pushed it in, getting it in as deep as I could. He squirmed at the new feeling, looking so adorable as he did, I slowly took it out only to push it back in, gently of course.

He soon got use to the digit but I could tell that he definitely wanted to try me on for size. I took my finger out and he sat up, a bit flushed and ready for me.

"It's your turn hot stuff."-I giggled as he smiles at me, we shared a kiss before he got me on my fours, presenting myself to him. I gasped as I felt his tongue on my hole, I bit my lip as pleasure ran throughout my system.

I moaned as I spread my own cheeks and he went in for the kill, his tongue plunged into me. A long moan flew from my mouth, I never felt such pleasure, never allowed anyone to do such a thing to me.

He was much quicker to the punch than I was, he pushed a finger in me, making me gasp in shock. He twisted and pulled then back in, rhythmically. It wasn't too long that it was joined by another, I panted as I let my head fall in my arms. My eyelids felt heavy as pleasure dominated my body, another finger was added in the mix and I was beginning to wonder when he's gonna enter me.

A fourth finger was next but lucky for me, after that, he finally gave me what we both have long been waiting for. I gave a low moan as he slid his Johnson into my body, having no trouble at all. He didn't give me much time to adjust to his size as he instantly began thrusting into me.

My teeth clenched as I felt my body tense up at the new sensation, my hands went down to pry my cheeks apart. His hands did the same as mine, I never felt so open. Now he takes his time, slowly exiting me I could feel his eyes staring at everything.

When his organ left me, a few moments passed before I felt it pressing against my hole for access. I took a deep breath, hoping to relax my senses so he could come barging in. John Doe was as sweet as I thought, he slowly entered me once more and made sure that not a inch was unburied.

My voice was shaking as he turned me over, I looked into his eyes and felt that this is who I had to be with for the rest of my life.

"Marry me."-I said without much thought.

"Gonna have to meet my parents first." He sounded serious as I felt his eyes on me.

"Deal, I own my own place so we could totally live together." I still wasn't thinking but seriously, who could blame me?

He took my legs in his hands, keeping them parted as he started thrusting again, I gave short moans with each motion of his hips. He began to pound on my walls and all I could do was hold my cheeks to make sure he could.

I began losing myself as he continued, he started doing the same, moaning and closing his eyes; he looked like a dream come true. He bit his lip as he slowly reopened his eyes, he let go of my legs, falling between them. His head was just under mine, his body felt so good on top of mine, though it was smaller it felt like harmony.

In his position, his thrusts were slower but I was complaining, my body was clinging to his and I really didn't want this moment to end. We moaned together as his pace quickened. His hand slipped down between us and stroked me, I cried out as I could feel that my time was near.

I bit my lip, arched my back as my hands went to claw at the sand around us and with the roars of the ocean I came. My body jerked as I reached the best orgasm in my life, he moaned through his pants, quickening his pace as he no longer had to worry about me.

My body fell limp, as I was coming down from my high John reaches his, he leaned back holding my knees as he allowed himself to lose it within me. With a lusty moan he releases inside me, he fell on top of me and we panted heavily.

Once we caught our breath we grabbed our clothes and headed to the outdoor showers, we cleaned off our lower halves. After which we went back to his truck and shook the sand out of our clothes, and my wig. After we got dried off and all the sand out of our clothes we got redressed.

"Hey the sun looks like it's coming up, wanna watch the sun rise?"- John asked as I was wrapped in his jacket. I nodded and we sat on the top of his truck, watching the beautiful sun bring a brand new day.

We spent a good amount of watching the sun rise above the ocean, holding each other. However, I had to go back, he gave me his number and I gave him mine, he drove me home and walked with me to the door but not before stealing a kiss from my lips.

I admitted to him that this was a great dream and I never wanted it to end, but the way he looked at me showed me that it wasn't the last but the first of many.

Date #2

I was at work, doing the typical boring stuff figuring out how to catch yet another terrorist when I got a text from John, we always texted but this one was asking if I was busy later tonight.

Maybe~ but that's up to you isn't?

How about we go see a movie then dinner? Maybe have a little fun in the back of my truck?

You are so bad~ what about say 7? I can rush through dinner and sneak out.

Now who's being bad? I'll see you then.

I let out a relieved sigh, it's been a few days since I last seen him and I was glad that we're going to be together, in the flesh, again.

Work passed by and when I got home it was the same as everyday but that's not a complaint. After dinner, I told Francine that I was going to uncover who Gutenberg was, I remembered my objective this time.

I walked out, in my disguise, and waited a few minutes, after about five I was considering texting him but then I saw his truck down the block. I smiled as he pulled up to my house, he smiled and I quickly got in on the other side. We drove off, he had bought the tickets in advance.

When we got to the movies we went straight to the concession table and grabbed a big thing of popcorn and two sodas. I didn't know what movie we were watching, he told me the title but I didn't know anything about it but I pretended that I did.

We sat in the middle, it was kinda crowded but not completely packed so there were a few good seats left. He kept the popcorn in his lap, took a few handfuls during the previews, which we both commented on.

Once the movie started I gave it more full attention, I liked the movie, it was interesting. The popcorn didn't last long but that was fine I got to snuggle up to John, he put an arm around me and we finished watching the movie.

After the movie John drove me to a diner, I looked around it looked like it was built by lumber jacks, I liked it. We talked about stuff, including the movie but also about family.

I told him my family was totally a pain in the ass and super old school and strict. I told him that they would kill me if they found out I was falling in love with him.

His family however would be more excepting, I smiled and we talked some more, though we ate in mostly silence.

After dinner, we split a desert then I paid for our meal, much to his surprise. We hopped in his truck and drove to the infamous make out point, where he did not wait to start seducing me.

We started kissing each other and his hand instantly went between my legs, I moaned into the kiss as he fondled my crotch. I pulled away slightly and we smiled at each other, my face went down to his hand. I moaned as I leaned back into my seat, opening my legs so he could fondle the treasure.

He weaved his hand up my shirt and groped my chest, I leaned in closer to him to lock lips with him. When our lips touched I felt him pull away to take off my shirt. My shirt was cast to the side and his soon joined it, we went back to kissing each other.

I moaned as he caressed my body, soon he put me on my back and lifted my skirt to see my raging stallion. He slid my panties down tossing them with the ever growing pile of clothes. I used my elbows for support as I watched him take off his pants, finally noticing that he want wearing any underwear.

His member sprung out, bobbing up and down, he got on his knees and in between my legs. I laid back down and within a few moments, I gasped as I felt a wet finger enter me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the preparation, though once he got to four fingers I was panting heavily.

"Mind if I keep going?"-He asked in his cute sexy voice of his.

"Ah-sure-ah." I moaned as I felt another wet finger enter me, soon it was his whole hand, I couldn't believe it. I never had something so big inside me, I squirmed at the feeling, whining and moaning.

Eventually he replaced it with something smaller but much more desirable. I moaned and leaned my head back as he organ slowly entered me. I took long breaths as he added inch after inch, I glanced up at him through lidded eyes to see his heart warming smile.

I gasped as I felt him against my cheeks, telling me that he was completely inside. He held my legs apart and started to slowly thrust, I let my arms rest along the truck behind my head as a smile spread across my face.

His body rocked back and forth slowly gaining momentum, I closed my eyes and sighed happily, I felt pleasure and peace and had nothing to worry about.

Every now and then, out of nowhere he would give me these powerful thrust, letting his organ rest deep inside me before pulling out and resuming his soothing pace. These thrusts always made my body jump and a shocked gasp leave my lips, I never saw them coming.

Though after a while he pulled out and panted, I sat up to see his organ dance vigorously in the midnight air.

"You ok?"

"Oh totally, just don't want to blow it yet."

"Ahh." He looked at me and reached for my member, put my legs on his shoulders as he pleasured me. I let out a soft moan, as he continued though once I was at the edge he stopped.

I let out a long moan when he re-entered me, I let out a loud moan when I reached my climax. I bit my lip as he continued to plow me. I painted the sky and tried to tell him to slow down so I could breathe but only moans came out in my afterglow.

He was getting rougher and it was so hot, he was hitting the back door so hard. Moans filled the air, I wished I could have came again but it kind of felt like I already was by the amount of pleasure I was feeling.

He blasted his cum inside me, he screamed in pleasure as he did so.

"Oh god~! Your amazing~!" I blurted out in pleasure just before he fell on top of me. He chuckled lightly as he laid on top of me, I held him in my arms. "I would love for us to be more than just this.."

"...wanna meet my parents?" He said raising his head slightly to look at me.

"God you're beautiful, yes!" I exclaimed and he laughed. After we got redressed and kissed a bunch before he drove me home. I snuck inside and took off my clothes, I put on some underwear before falling asleep.

Date #3

Morning was upon me and I was thinking of my main objective, which is very important but oh my god this John Doe is so hot. I'll worry about Guttenburg later, right now I have to focus on making a good impression on his parents.

I told work I was going under cover and I texted John, who should be in class. I got dressed up in and hung out around in my car in an isolated area.

John: Sup babe, in class, hry?

Me: uhh I don't mind to distract you, handsome, I'm just a but nervous about meeting your parents. But I'm excited too.

J: Cool cool uh don't worry just be urself man, gtg love you

My heart fluttered and I smiled, feeling my heart beat harder.

M: love you too

J: ;)

M: :)

John stopped texting me for like a few hours, I hit the streets and tried to find out who the counterfeiter was. I had no luck no matter who I dressed up as.

J: I told my parents and they want to meet you too

M: what did you tell them?

J: that I have bombing babe on my arms who really wants to jumps my bones~

M: your more promiscuous than I am

J: hell yeah~ I've been fantasizing about you all day, and I was kinda wondering why you're not more uhh the one to top basically

M: uhh I guess cuz you do it so well and it's feels so fluent

J: alright so it feels good huh?

M:..wanna try it out? Your more open minded than most kids your age..

J: how would you know~?

M: not like that, I remember being younger, no one your age would even bring it up

J: eh well people are more opened minded, hey also my parents think you're from school so I'll have to tell you a few things about it

M: what should I wear?

J: I'd go with something that shows off your chest but no seriously, what ever feels comfortable. Don't stress.

M: ok..thank you.

J: hey mind if I sext you at some point tomorrow? I wanna try that out too

M: sure~ wait when am I meeting your parents?

J: ehh not that soon but their thinking about going to Cape cod, wanna come with? It'll be a weekend thing leave right after school on Friday then come back Sunday afternoon

M: I would love too~

J: cool it's in like two weeks and my schedule ends at like 2 but I told them that you have the later schedule which ends at 3:30 is that ok?

M: that is perfect~

J: great so what do you wanna do for our date to night?

M: I have no clue

J: wanna try ice skating

M:...ice skating...okay sure

J: then maybe grab so hot dogs and take a walk in the park? If it's not too late but late enough for the lights to turn on huh?

M: your the man with the plan

J: sweet, wanna see something cool?

M: sure

John sent me a video of a dude on a skateboard doing all kinds of midair tricks, they were impressive. I chatted with my lover boy for a while stopping when he said he was driving or studying.

He picked me up, from my house, and drove us to the skating rink.

"Hey guess what?" He smiled as he pulled me onto the ice.

"What?" I asked as I slid with him.

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

My eyes widened then traveled down ward to his pants. He chuckled and tugged at his pants. I watched as a black crown became visible. "Woah."

"Yeah~ just didn't feel like wearing any." He said before pulling up his pants.

"You're a rebel."

"Hardly~ look at you~"

"Oh you~" I smiled shyly and we joined the herd skating around and he began talking about his cock. He told me how it would bulge in class when he fought of our last date. He played with it as he watched the teacher and even glanced around to see a few people close to him watching his naughty deed.

He said he really liked that feeling of being watched and on the verge of getting in trouble but he stopped and just let his cock bounce in his pants. He also said when gym class came around and he had to undress he just made sure none of the teachers were around as he undressed. He laughed as he told me that he saw the other boys' expressions and then checked him out as they made judgements on him.

He was definitely a free spirit; I couldn't imagine never having him in my life. I pulled him close, bringing his story to a pause but mostly so no one would see the bulge in my skirt. His body was pressed to mine and I made us slowly twirl as we went across the rink.

"You're a very naughty boy~ so any cute dudes in your classes?"

"None to me, I like older dudes~, duh."

"Back in my day they would spank naughty boys."

"You don't say? Did you ever enjoy it?"

"It never happened to me, I didn't really know my father."

"That's sad babe but don't worry cuz I'm here for ya~" He wrapped his arms me tightly and put his head in my chest, after a while he motor boated me. I gasped and he pulled away with a large smile on his face. "Feel better?"

"Kinda..you do need a spanking though~"

"Okay if you catch me~" He pushed off of me and began skating, I pushed off the wall we were slowly nearing and chased after him. At some point I got really close and he turned around, smiling as he skated backwards. "Hey in two laps, you catch me you get to spank me you don't~...and I'll spank you~"

I blushed but then narrowed my eyes.

"You're on."

"Great~!"

I reached out to grab him but he grabbed my hand and sent me sliding in front of him. I looked back and he was skating in the other direction. I narrowed my eyes as I smiled, I pushed off the wall I was about to hit and headed over to him, dodging the fellow skaters.

It was hard but extremely fun and I ended up catching him as he was about to finish his second lap; picked him right off the ground.

We left the rink after that, holding hands and laughing as he told me a joke. We took off our skates and I carried them as we looked for a place to eat. We went to the snack bar and he got us hot dogs. He paid for them and we ate as we watched other people enjoy the rink.

After the late lunch we left, trading in the skates for our shoes. We returned to his truck and made out a little the he drove us to the park, it was dusk at this point. I smiled as he turned off the wagon and got out.

"Where do you think you're going~?" I smirked as I climbed into his seat, he turned around looking a bit confused.

"Thought we'd go for a walk?"

"Not before you pay up~ I won our bet fair and square."

"Oh..uh ok." He looked down as he took off his shoes and pants. I took them without looking away, enjoying the view of his half naked body. I motioned him to climb in and he did, he at first had his ass facing the baron park but I had him turn around.

Now he was bent over with his knees on the passenger's seat and his head facing out towards the park.

"Ready cutie~?" I asked as I rubbed his bare ass, I could see he was a little nervous and it was adorable.

"I guess."

"Just relax pretty boy~" I said as I drew my hand back and gave him a light swat; just to tease him. He gasped and I chuckled. "That was nothing, baby~"

"Really? Me what about that weak war you have me~? Are those muscles were real or just for show~?"

"Ohhoho~ alright alright~ brace yourself~" I said as I have him a hard swat, making his head shot

up and cry out. I smiled as his body shook but I have him another hard swat and he yelped adorably.

I have him a few seconds to caught his breath before I did it again, taunting him some more. After a few hard seats his ass was mostly red as I hit it from various angles.

Though now I left him have more time, I knew it was probably stinging him like crazy but I was almost done, I still wanted to walk in the park.

He was being a great sport and his cries were super cute, I loved seeing him move to get away but then reposition himself, it was a good show of sportsmanship. I gave him one hard swat, making him cry out much louder than before.

"There you go, debt paid~ how you feel?"

"Like my ass is on fire."

"Still want to go for a walk?"

"...yeah...I do..mind helping me out?"

"Sure." I got out and held his hands, pulling him gently as he moved. He stood before, slightly hunching forward as he rubbed his ass. "So how was that?"

"Uhh painful but interesting I guess, bet it's was funnier to be the one doing it."

"Probably, you gonna put on pants?" I asked staring at his junk.

"No but I'll bring them along in case we run into someone and I have to change into them." He said before turning around and grabbing his pants, I bit my lip as I saw his back side in such a position. He turned back around with his pants on his arms, I took them from him and placed a kiss on his lips.

He had a hand around my waist as I had one around his shoulders, holding his pants on the other arm. He locked up his truck and we began walking, it was pretty quiet which was nice, I admired this younger he was so fearless.

"You ok?" I asked looking down at him.

"Yeah the cool air feels great." He said with a wide smile. "Wanna have sex in the bushes?"

My eyes widened slightly but I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Sure. Mind if I top~?"

"Next time babe, my ass needs a rest."

I chuckled Ashe went into the bushes and started kissing each other. I put his pants down and he pulled down my panties. I stepped out of them and went over to a tree.

He got behind me and lifted the skirt, he rubbed my awaiting cheeks before spreading them. I left out a soft moan as I felt a wet finger enter me. He prepared me for a short amount of time, it really wasn't that long before he was inside me.

I clung to the tree in front of me as thrusted into me, we moaned and in our own separate rhythm. My nails scrapped the tree as he wasn't as gentle as usual. I closed my eyes and not my lip, my body felt so good.

His moans filled my ears, my hand went to his, which were on my hips. He gave me hard thrusts having a small pause between them.

"You feel so good~"

"Yeah uh~! You do too~" He said before burying himself into me, catching me off guard. My jaw dropped and I arched my back, as he pulled out. I panted pushing myself off the tree trying to get the last of him but he left me. I looked back at him, my eyes pleaded for him to continue and his response was shoving himself all the in. I cried out, throwing my head back as he moaned in pleasure. "That's what you wanted right~"

I panted heavily unable to talk, I wanted to keep him all to myself, not share him with anyone. I just nodded weakly as my body trembled.

He pulled back out and my head fell down, staring at the ground with wide eyes before my head shot up as he shoved every inch back inside. A cry of pure pleasure exploded from my throat and he continued doing over and over, it felt amazing.

Eventually he buried himself and exploded inside me, with his own cry of pleasure. He grunted as he gave me a few parting thrusts before coming out of me. I panted as my body twitched, he turned me around and stared at me.

I stared back at him, he has smirk and his cock was covered in seed. My eyes were lidded as mine met his, I felt good and tired. I moaned as he gripped my hard cock from under my skirt, he stroked in calmly. He got closer and kissed me, his strokes becoming faster and I felt his hand go into my shirt. "You like this~" He said between kisses, I moaned as his lips went to my neck. He took off my scarf and sucked hard on my neck, then he bit me.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to leave a hickey."

"This is how you do it." I said going for his exposed neck, he let out a gasp as I have him a pretty large hickey. He rubbed his head as I leaned back against a tree, sighing as he stroked me.

I gritted my teeth as I came in his hand, I panted as he took his hand back and shook off the seed.

We got dressed and joked around about not getting caught. He put on his pants but had them unbuttoned, showing off his beautiful black bush.

I put my scarf back on but couldn't wear my panties. I was blushing and pulling at my skirt as cold air kelp running over my boys.

"You know you don't have to go commando too~?" He teased having my underwear in his back pocket.

"Give me back my underwear my balls are freezing."

"After our walk~"

"Argh fine."

He took my hand and we walked around the park, we saw one other couple but just smiled and continued walking. He pulled down his shirt and I buried the panties further into the back pocket in case they happened to look back.

It was a nice walk, a bit long but still nice, he talked a lot about his parents and his high school.

He also talked about his friends and a number of people he didn't like, teachers included. At some point we sat on a bench and he warmed up my boys with his hands and then his mouth.

When we came back to his truck night was upon us, stars lit up the sky but he drove me home.

"You are becoming such a risk taker~"

"What do you mean? I've always been like this~ I just decided not to wear underwear for the day."

"Speaking of which can I have my panties back?"

"Nah~ I want something to remember you by while we're apart." He said in a very sexy dominant way, I wanted those back but I don't know how to win with him talking like that.

"B-but we won't be apart that long.."

"True so I guess I'll just use it when I masterbate."

"You're really dirty." I said, as if it finally hit me, it must have been a very delayed reaction.

"Not really just with you, cuz I feel like I can around you, say the things I shouldn't when around other people." I felt a bit flattered as he said that.

"Well~ I guess so, can't blame you but be careful I don't want you getting in trouble cuz you can't keep it in your pants~" I said with a smirk but that was a possible problem.

"Ok you have a point, hey can I see what you look like without all those accessories?"

"Oh...uhh I guess so.."

"Cool you can do it while giving me a bj~"

I sighed with a smile, "Sure cutie, just for you."

"Sweet."

He drove me back home and we got out then went around the truck so no one from my family could see us. I stripped out of everything, starting with my skirt then the shirt then the push up bra and girdle and finally the wig.

My clothes were on the floor, he stared at the real me, looking me up and down; I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes for some reason.

"Nice pecs babe." He said before putting his hands on my chest, rubbing my pecs before going down to my round but toned belly.

"Thanks." I said a bit nervously, finally being able to look at his gorgeous eyes. "I really like you, a lot."

"Enough to marry me~?"

"Well uh what gave you that idea?"

"You told me you wanted to marry me the first time I plowed you~"

I blushed brighter and considered it, would be nice. "I...can't I would love to, cuz your such a great guy~ but I can't.."

"Right well whatever, as long as we can still be together~?"

"Of course~ I said taking a step closer to hug him, gasping as I felt his hand on my junk.

"Great~ now about that blow job~"

I quickly found myself on my squatting before my John, watching him slide the zipper down. My appetite for his cock grew with every passing second, I was already staring at the imprint the meat had in his pants; it was beautiful.

He pulled out his member and I opened my mouth, I grunted as he shoved it down my throat. He moaned as he held my head, thrusting into it.

I pulled his pants down to his ankles and leaned my head into his thrusts, I could explain to anyone how great I felt or why when I was getting laid with guy on top.

Sooner than later I found myself swallowing his seed, his balls on my chin and my nose his pubes; my cock was rock hard and has been for a while. I was watching him throughout this and he made the cutest of faces, he truly was the sexiest man alive. He had but his bottom lip and his eyes were closed, he had lifted up his shirt since he only needed one hand to deal with me.

My own hands were busy stroking my organ, I swallowed his seed and moaned as he pulled out of my mouth. My own seed found itself on the cold concrete inside of a warm eager belly.

He panted as he looked down at me, I just licked my lips then at his cock; cleaning it as he moaned out.

"Ah yes~" He moaned with his head tilted back.

It wasn't long before he had to leave we kissed and I got dressed then we kissed again. He kept my panties though he did ask if I wanted them back but I said it was fine. He drove off and I waved before going back home.

Date #4

It's been three days since our last date and even though we talk, text and sext, all the time, I miss him. He sent me a picture of his handsome face and I admit I have stroked myself to it, also sent me a few pics of him lifting up his shirt, in various styles.

He was definitely gonna stay in my life, I sent him a few pictures of myself, having my arms under my chest and pushing them out more. I did have to him nothing too explicit and then he sent me a pic of him in his underwear, just barely around his hips.

I sighed as I held the phone close to me, I need to get a new phone just for him. I stopped searching for Guttenburg, I was hitting dead ends anyway; instead I went out and got a new phone. I paid for it in cash and texted my John Doe and gave him the ok, I also sent the pictures of him from my 'friend' phone to that phone 'My John' phone.

I did notice that when he was lifting up his shirt, he seemed to either be in school or I think his bedroom. Least the sexier one appeared to be in a bathroom, also probably in his home.

I miss you

I texted to him, I was so bored and he was in class, I had nothing else to do.

Don't worry~ I'll be able to take you out this Friday~

He eventually texted back, I could feel him smirking as something dirty was probably on his mind.

Sounds fun, can't wait.

I didn't want to wait and I guess that's a problem I don't care to try to fix. I pasted the time going over what I knew about the case I was supposed to be working. I pondered a question and texted my boyfriend.

Hey do you know anyone by the name of Guttenburg?

Uhh no not really but I've heard about him why what's up?

Nothing I just want to meet with him

Oh cool well I'll ask around kay~

Thanks babe.

I sighed and smiled and just wasted time. Eventually Friday came and we were out and about. He took me to see a school play that a friend of his was in. It was alright I we sat on bleachers on the large stage.

We sat together and I had a hand on his leg, as he had a hand on mine. He began rubbing up my thigh but didn't go any farther than that thankfully, we were totally surrounded by people.

After the play he introduced me to his friends, two young boys who were polite towards me. It was nice and I kinda smirked as we left and they thought I was a girl.

We hopped in his truck and drove off, I have him directions to a restaurant I liked and we ate there, splitting the bill.

We talked about the play and he told he thought he'd talk to another friend who knew something about my Guttenburg situation.

After that we went to his home, apparently his parents were out and won't be back for a few hours.

"Wanna bone in my parents' room?" He asked with a charming smile as he let me inside.

"You wanna get laid in your parents' bedroom?"

"Sure oh right it's my turn to be the bottom, forgot about that, eh what the hell. Plow me big guy." He shrugged and took me to his parents' room. He began to kiss me and sneak his hands into my clothes.

Our clothes soon were all over the floor and I found myself on top of my obsession. I only had my wig one and a huge smiled on my face and so did he, which made mine bigger.

I kissed his lips then went down to his neck followed by dragging my tongue down his stomach and pausing at his member. I marveled at the half hard cock, it stood out in the black nest of hair around it.

I licked his cock and quickly took it into my mouth for a few moments before traveling down to his balls. He moaned long and slow as they too were serviced. Finally, I got to his hole, he bent his knees so I had more access. I licked at his opening before sucking a finger and pushing it into him.

He groaned and I told him to relax, he took in deep breaths. I watched him and slowly moved my finger deeper into him then out and then back in again. John's groans became softer as time progressed but then returned to a pained expression as I added another finger.

I went up and kissed his chest as my fingers eased his hole. I licked his nipple and he moaned lightly, it brought a smile to my face. I added one more finger and wiggled them inside him, he held his breath for a few seconds before taking in a deep breath.

"How are you doing?" I asked, smiling, as I looked at him.

"...I'm ok...feels alright..."

"Don't worry it gets better~" I said as I added one more finger for safe measure, he hit his lip and I went back to playing with his chest.

Once he started moaning again I stopped and got on top of him. My knees were on either side of his head and my hard cock just above him. I swallowed his cock and heard him moan. I whine and shook my hips wanting him to suck mine as well.

I moaned as I felt his lips around my cock, we bobbed our heads on each other's member. As I pleasured the member I reinserted a finger into John's hole.

It wasn't long before I got off of him and my cock was at his hole. I slowly pushed my organ into him and he groaned. I don't stop but I sent slow, as to not rush him.

He felt so good, his warm cave, through stretched still hugged my cock.

"You ok?" I asked as I pushed in.

"Yeah...I'm fine...feels kinda weird."

"It'll feel good soon." I said as the last inch of me went into him. He moaned and I smiled, it was super cute. I left him take a few breathes before pulling out and easing back into him.

Thankfully he started to enjoy it as I progressed, he moaned and clung to the bed. He had his eyes closed and his back was arched, I was going at a comfortable pace at this rate.

I put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a few strong thrusts, he gripped my arms and let out surprised yelps. I smiled down at him, his face was red and his mouth was open. "Look at me~ I want to pear into those beautiful eyes of yours."

He moaned as he slowly opens his eyes, he looked absolutely adorable. I kissed his lips as I bucked my hips. He wrapped his arms around me and our kiss was deepened.

I ground my hips into him and slowly parted our lips, he let a moan ease out. He closed his eyes as his head sunk into a pillow. I held him and leaned back, putting myself in a sitting position.

"Why don't you try all in your own?" I said as I loosened my grip on my cutie. He panted as he put his hands on my shoulders, he lifted himself then gently lowered himself. He let out another cute moan, I smiled as I looked up at him, his body rising and falling.

I licked his nipple, having long strokes before latching on to it. He groaned and threw off my wig, he looked down at me and we locked lips. I tried to part from him but he wrapped his arms around my head. I held him tightly and moaned loudly, filling him with my seed.

I felt him arch his back as he stopped moving. I panted as I was allowed to part from his delicious body. I laid on my back and he laid on top of me. I stared up at the ceiling my body sprawled out as I panted heavily.

"How was your first time?" I said, moving my hand to rub his back.

"It was fun..." He said with a happy but exhausted tone.

"Would you mind doing it again?"

"Getting sick of bottoming eh~?"

"What? No, I'm just curious."

"I guess so but I get to plow you before then.."

"Deal. We should probably clean up huh?"

"Probably..."

After a half hour of cuddling we got out of bed and cleaned up his parents' room. We had dinner in his room and played video games before he had to take me home.

I kissed him when he pulled up to my house. He couldn't walk me to the door because he was already in risk of getting in trouble so once I got out we waved and he left.

Date # 5

I was so excited, I had a smile as I stood next to my John Doe in front of his school. His parents pulled up and I put my small suitcase in their truck, which barely had room for it. John and I got in the back seat and we were off, most of the drive was me talking about who they thought I was, aside from promiscuous.

I did a few asking myself and they turned out to like me, not that I was surprised. His parents drove all the way there, at one-point switching who drove so when we finally reach the Cape, they were a bit tired.

We arrived at a house, their summer house and we got settle, I was put in the guest room down the hall from my hot boy toy and he was on the other side, his parents' room was between us. We had some time to ourselves as his parents took a nap, we watched a movie in the living room. I snuggled up to him and he had an arm around me as we watched the action flick.

Later we had a nice lunch then went down to the beach, his parents supervised is but we didn't care that much. Things were pretty docile, we played in the water, build sand castles played tag and even a round of volley ball, boys against girls. After that we had lunch and spent the rest of the day just hanging out.

When sun started to go down, we headed back and had dinner. I took a shower and when John went to take his, I wanted to join him but I was stuck with his parents.

They wanted to keep an eye on me because I was so promiscuous and wanted to do nothing more than to bang their perfect angel of a son, which is only kinda completely true.

Later that night, we all went to bed, I waited about an hour afterwards before sneaking into John's room. I smiled as I ran into him in the hall, right in front of his parents' room.

We went into his room and jumped on his bed. Our clothes were off within moments; I couldn't believe how good he felt; must be since I was denied him for a while now.

I laid on top of him, all bare except for my wig and scarf.

"I've missed you~ you feel so amazing." I panted out as looked dibs at him.

"I've missed you too~ but try to keep it down don't want my parents barging in and ruining our moment~"

With a frenzy of kisses, he had his hands travel all over my body, rubbing every inch until they gripped my cheeks. I moaned into the kiss as he toyed with my body.

Soon I was on my back holding my legs apart and his glorious body was right in my line of sight.

"You're so beautiful..."

"Thanks, you're pretty hot too~" he said just before he pushed a finger into me, making me bite my bottom lip. He pumped it in and out of me, only stopping to add another finger. I bit my lip as the bed rocked back and forth.

He panted a before his face scrunched up, with a thrust he came inside me. I sighed as he fell on top of me, he panted in my ear and my hands went traveled up his back.

I held him for a while as he recovered, rubbing his back before he pulled out and went down to my organ. I moaned as he wrapped his lips around my cock, he bobbed his head up and down. I closed my head and bucked by hips up into his mouth.

I arched my back and gripped his hair as I came into his mouth. I groaned as I sunk into the bed, it felt so good to achieve release after such a long day.

He crawled up and we cuddled for a while before I kissed him and wet back to my room, fully clothed. I quickly fell asleep in the guest room, sleeping with a smile.

The next day was fine, we went into the town and they showed me around. At some point they had John show me around on our own while they had something to do. We held hands and he took me to see a movie, I cuddled close to him and occasionally rubbed his leg.

We went out for lunch, the four of us then returned to the house for a surprise party. It finally dawned on me that I wasn't paying attention to a major thing that has been often said throughout this trip, that it was John's birthday. When the cake was revealed, the number shaped candles was a massive slap in the face, as they read the number 16.

I was in a state of shock and confusion, I just forced myself to smile as I screamed at myself internally. I remained that way throughout the rest of the day, I must've black out as the next moment, I found myself in bed in complete darkness.

I saw my room door open and jailbait walked in.

"Hey are you ok? You where awfully quiet today.." He said in shirtless beauty.

"I-I thought you were eighteen.."

"Oh really? Oh yeah that fake ID thing speaking of which I have some info on your Gutenberg dude." He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking my face.

"Re-really?" I asked as I sat up from the bed.

"Yeah parks his fan at 5th and uh Wellington every Thursday night. Umm so we're heading back tomorrow...are we still gonna be a thing?"

"Fraid not, you extremely attractive young hunk of a man, fraid not."

"Well can we at least do it one last time?"

"If I do I probably won't want to quit you. So no."

He frowned but nodded as a light smile returned to his adorably handsome face.

"Well it was worth a shot. I hope you have sweet dreams beautiful." He placed a kiss on my cheek before walking out of the room, I fought the urge but I couldn't stop myself from staring at his perfect ass.

The car ride home was a quiet one, I tried to stay in character but found it a little hard as I knew the truth. When they dropped me off home, John got out with me.

"We may be over but I had the best times with you."

"I did too and if you're still interested, call me when you're legal and let's try this again. Until then." I pulled him in a hug and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll never forget you, you were the best lay I've ever had." When he pulled apart he stole one from my lips and got back in the car.

We waved to each other as he drove away, I knew I'd miss him immensely but now I have to get back to business. I had to do what I needed to and take Guttenburg down.

 **THE END**


End file.
